


Blood Will Out

by Finn35



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Exchange, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, Slash, Soulmates, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn35/pseuds/Finn35
Summary: Harry knew his magic could apparate him, but not quite so far. So when he ends up in the office of Eric Northman in Shreveport, Louisiana to say he was surprised is an understatement. When he feels drawn to the vampire he is even more surprised. Then again, maybe he shouldn't be, because if anything unexpected would happen, it would be to him.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Alcide Herveaux, Hoyt Fortenberry/Jessica Hamby, Luna Lovegood/Jason Stackhouse, Sam Merlotte/Ginny Weasley, Sookie Stackhouse/George Weasley, Terry Bellefleur/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Blood Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or True Blood.
> 
> This was a very random thought that I decided to run with. In this Eric likes to keep Mr.Rubin close so that is why he is in his house.

Harry had only used accidental magic a few times, and nothing overly extravagant so when, one of the many times he was beaten, he started to feel his magic gathering around him he was surprised. He then found himself in an office staring at a very surprised blonde vampire. He then promptly passed out and was caught in the arms of said vampire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric had been having a pretty normal day. Or night rather. Sitting in his throne for a while before he went to look over some paperwork in his office. To say he was surprised when a teenager with messy black hair and luminous green eyes appeared in his office is an understatement. They stared at each other for a moment then the boy’s eyes rolled back in his head and Eric zipped around his desk to catch him. That was when he could smell it. The blood. Then he felt it on his hands, dripping off the boy’s back. He gently moved him toward the couch and placed him on his front, grabbing scissors and cutting the shirt to get a look at the damage. It was bad. Many slices from a leather belt and obvious scars from past beatings made Eric growl under his breath.

Many thought Eric to be without compassion, but they would be wrong. He doesn’t have a great deal of patience for idiots but he definitely does not condone child abuse. He was about to call Pam when he noticed something about the boy’s scent. It seemed vaguely familiar… Then it hit him. Godric. This teenager was a descendant of Godric, which explained the appearing in his office. The boy was obviously a wizard. Eric decided to ponder that later and pulled out his phone to call Pam. She answered on the second ring.

“Yes Eric?” She sounded bored as always.

“I need you in my office now. Ask Ginger for the first aid kit as well.” He didn’t need to see her face to know she was confused. “No questions Pam. Just get in here.” He then hung up and went over to the sink in his office, grabbing a towel from underneath and wetting it. He then turned back to the boy so he could gently clean his back. It was a good thing he was old as he was, because otherwise this much blood would definitely be tempting him. Pam came in when he was having this particular thought. She stopped just after she closed the door.

“The hell’s this? And how did you get him back here?” Eric didn’t stop his task as he answered.

“I don’t know who he is. As for how he got here… He apparated in.” Pam blinked.

“Apparated? Wait isn’t that a magic thing?” Eric nodded.

“Yes. It would seem that this boy is a descendant of Godric. It is actually quite amazing that he got here. It is my understanding that all of Godric’s descendants would be in England. It must have taken a great deal of power for him to get here. That coupled with his injuries explains his passing out. He likely won’t wake up for a while, probably not until tomorrow night.” Pam hummed in acknowledgment.

“I wonder why he ended up here. If he was going to end up in America, you would think he would end up with Godric, not here.” Eric was wondering the same thing. 

“I am not quite sure how their magic works, but maybe it had something to do with Godric turning me? Maybe his magic saw me as safe or something? I don’t know. And I doubt he will know when he wakes either. For now I will take care of his wounds and get him to bed.” Pam looked confused again.

“I understand wanting to help him Eric, but why not just give him your blood to heal him?” 

“I will offer him the option tomorrow when he wakes. If I want him to trust me, I can not take that choice from him. I also don’t want to be confused about having random dreams about me either.” Pam nodded once again in understanding. It made sense. The kid might have magic, but that didn’t mean he would understand what was going on.

“Alright then, I’ll take care of everything here while you take care of the boy. Let me know when he wakes up so I can meet him and take him shopping.” That comment got a raised eyebrow.

“Take him shopping?” Pam rolled her eyes.

“Well he needs clothes if he is staying with us doesn’t he?” 

“What makes you think he is staying?” Pam snorted.

“Like you would let him go somewhere you don’t know if he will be safe. He may have just got here, but he is Godric’s family and an abused child. You get so protective sometimes.” With that she left them in the office. Unfortunately, Eric thought as he got to work, she wasn’t wrong. He felt very protective of the boy in front of him, but he would ponder that later. He wanted to make sure the boy didn’t get any infections before he even got a chance to offer him some of his blood.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry woke, he felt like he was coming out of a fog into a dream. A dream with a very comfortable bed and a very handsome man asleep across from him. Then he started to remember the night before. The beating, the buildup of magic, the apparating to the office, and finally passing out after seeing said man. Merlin that was embarrassing. He was also understandably a bit freaked out.He was in bed with a man he didn’t know, in a place he didn’t know, in a completely different set of clothes from the ones he remembered wearing. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice.

“Relax. You are safe here little wizard. Glad to see you are awake though. Or hear rather.” Harry looked to see the man across from him was talking but had yet to open his eyes. Then he froze up. The man had said wizard… Harry then relaxed. So he knew about magic. That just made it easier, not having to explain how he had appeared in his office. The man opened his eyes and looked at him. “So what is your name? I could just call you little wizard, but rather not.” Harry stared at him for a moment before he hesitantly answered him.

“Harry. My name’s Harry.” Th man nodded and sat up.

“Well Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Eric Northman, and I took care of you last night after you apparated into my office and passed out.” Harry blushed at that last bit, making Eric chuckle.

“No need to be embarrassed Harry. You traveled a long way, along with having your injuries… I am actually quite surprised you didn’t die.” Harry’s eyes went wide. A long way?

“Where exactly did I end up?”

“You are in Shreveport, Louisiana.” Harry quickly sat up and stared at Eric.

“I made it all the way to America? Why did I end up here?” Eric shrugged.

“I’m not sure. I have a theory but not positive it is the reason.” Harry’s interest was peaked.

“What’s the theory?” Eric sighed before answering.

“I think it has to do with the fact you are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and he turned me, so I think your magic decided you would be safe with me.” Harry blinked a couple times at that.

“He turned?.... He turned you? Wait… Are you a vampire then?” Eric was surprised by the fact that Harry didn’t seem to be scared of or repulsed by the idea of him being a vampire. Just curious.

“Yes I am Harry, as is Godric. He is 2000 years old, and I am 1000 years old. On the subject of age, how old are you?”

“Wait are you saying that Godric Gryffindor is still alive? Or undead I guess? And I am 16, I’ll be 17 on the 31st though.” He was quite happy to almost be of age, thank you very much.

“Yes Godric is still alive, he is in Texas at the moment. And good, you will of age soon so I don’t have to worry about someone saying that I took in an underage wizard and let him stay with me.” Harry was nodding along with what he said until he came to the last part.

“You… You’re going to let me stay with you? I don’t have to go back to that house?” Harry’s voice and eyes were filled with so much hope that it gave Eric the uncharacteristic urge to wrap him up in a hug and never let him go.

“No Harry, you never have to go back. You can stay here as long as you like. You could also go to Texas with Godric if you so wished, he would be glad to have you as well.” 

"Does Godric know that I am here?" Eric shook his head.

"Not yet. I wanted to find out how you would take the whole vampire thing before informing him. I'm surprised how well you are taking it to be honest." Harry shrugged.

"Well you have taken care of me when you didn't have to. You could have just killed me and saved yourself the trouble. And honestly I have never been an overly judgy person unless someone has done me wrong. Why should I care if you are a vampire?" Eric nodded. Sound logic for someone so young but given he was abused it wasn’t so surprising. Then Eric realized something.

“Harry, what’s your last name?’ At this Harry seemed to hesitate which confused the vampire. 

“Uh… My last name is Potter.” This made Eric’s eyes widen. No wonder he was hesitant, being as well known as he is. Obviously the wizarding papers don’t shit about their ‘Savior’.

“Well then, it is definitely a good thing you will be 17 next week otherwise this would be way more complicated than it needs to be. For now we are going to get up, see what my progeny got you in the way of clothes and then go get you some food, because you look like you haven’t eaten in a while.” Harry looked confused. “What is it?” 

“See what your who now?” It took Eric a moment to realize what Harry meant. Of course he wouldn’t know what progeny meant.

“Progeny is the word used for vampires we turn. I myself only have one progeny whose name is Pam. She wants to take you shopping for clothes when you are feeling up to it. Is there anything you need back in England? That you can’t go without?” Harry nodded.

“My invisibility cloak, my photo album, and my wand.’ Harry then stopped talking and then patting his pockets in increasing panic. 

“If you are looking for the mirror you had in your pocket, it is on the bedside table next to you.” Harry’s head whipped around to look at said table and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the mirror for himself.

“Good, I would have been heartbroken if I lost that mirror.” This got a raised brow from Eric, making Harry explain. “It’s a two-way mirror. Kinda like video chatting on your phone, only it is connected to only two other mirrors and my only way to contact my Godfather. And now my sister as well I suppose. I know my owl will eventually find me but I don’t want to constantly send her to England to keep in contact.”

“Sister? I thought you were an only child.” Harry nods as he stretches.

“I am. Both Hermione and I are only siblings but we adopted each other. I plan to blood adopt her as a Potter when I am of age and can take on the title of Lord Potter.” Eric looked impressed as he stood up.

“Glad you have some things figured out. Alright up up little wizard. We have things to do, things to discuss.” Harry nodded and reluctantly got out of the bed. It was damn comfortable. 

“I have one major question.” This caused Eric to stop looking through his drawers and to look back at Harry to show he was listening. “Can I have a bed like this? It is so comfortable, I didn’t want to get up.” This caused Eric to smirk and grab his phone, giving the command for another bed to be ordered for Harry. He tossed his phone back on the bed.

“Probably won’t be here till tomorrow but it is ordered for you. Ah that reminds me, we need to get you a phone as well. Now why don’t you grab a shower. Leave the door unlocked so I can put some clean clothes in there for you.” Harry nodded and went to the door Eric had indicated, finding a very large bathroom with a shower that could fit about 4 people and a large soaker tub with jets in it. Harry really wanted to be able to take a bath in it but he knew he didn’t have the time right now. Later he promised himself he would talk Eric into letting him use the tub. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t think it would be hard to convince him.

Harry shook that thought off and started to strip to get in the shower. He didn’t want to take too long because Eric was right, there were things to do. He could only do so much until he turned 17 but he could at least get to know the people he was going to be living with for the foreseeable future. He also needed to call both Hermione and Sirius to let them know he was in America and safe. Maybe he could see Sirius now that he was away from Dumbledore. He really hoped so. It made him sad to go so long without seeing the man. Harry went rigid when he heard the bathroom door open, quickly looking to see a blur enter the room and exit after leaving clothes on the counter for him. Harry relaxed with a smile. It was nice that Eric was trying to respect his privacy, it was rare for people to do that for him. Harry was quick to wash with whatever body wash Eric had that smelled like a forest and turn off the water, grabbing a towel to dry off. Merlin he couldn’t wait to be able use magic again, it would be so much quicker to cast a drying charm but he couldn’t risk it, even wandless.

Eric wasn’t in the bedroom but he could smell food being cooked and followed the smell. He walked until he came to an open concept kitchen and living room, Eric sitting at the counter and a man in tactical gear was standing at the stove making eggs, complete with mask and goggles. The only thing missing was his gloves and Harry was so confused. Eric looked over to see Harry looking at the man at the stove in bafflement.

“This is Mr.Rubin. He doesn’t usually cook but I don’t cook so I asked him if he would be willing to cook for you today and apparently the only thing he doesn’t burn is eggs, so eggs it is.” Harry nodded as he moved toward the island to sit with Eric.

“Eggs is fine.” At his voice the one known as Mr.Rubin froze and then slowly turned to look at them. He seemed to stare at Harry for a moment before he spoke in a voice that was very familiar to Harry.

“Pup? What are you doing here?” Harry’s eyes widened then he flew around the island and wrapped the man in a hug, getting a hug in return.

“Padfoot! Merlin I have missed you! What are you doing here?” Mr.Rubin looked over at Eric who was watching them curiously before he sighed and reached to remove his goggles and mask to reveal his face making Eric perk up.

“Well well, didn’t realize I had Sirius Black working for me. Good to know. Though I must say I am curious as to why Harry seems to be comfortable with the man who betrayed him and his parents. I take it there is more to the story?” Harry and Sirius looked at each other then Sirius motioned back toward the island and Harry went to sit next Eric again as Sirius went back to stove.

“I guess I’ll start. I didn’t betray them, I would be dead if I did. I am Harry’s Godfather by the Olde Rights. That is a lot to get into right now, but know if I had betrayed them, or more specifically Harry, my magic would have killed me. Everyone thought I was the Secret Keeper but that was how we wanted it. We had Peter Pettigrew who was our friend in school become the Secret Keeper but told everyone it was me as an added precaution so the Death Eaters would come after me. It had been my idea, so when James and Lily were killed and Hagrid wouldn’t let me take Harry… I broke I suppose… I went after Pettigrew and he started yelling asking how I could betray them before throwing a blasting curse into the street behind him killing thirteen muggles. He then cut off his finger before he turned into his animagus form and scurried away. I became hysterical and by the time the other Aurors got there I was yelling I killed them over and over because at the time I felt I had by convincing them to trust Peter.” They were quiet while Sirius plated the eggs and put them in front of Harry. “Then as you know I escaped during Harry’s third year at Hogwarts. During his fifth year I had overheard a plot to kill me so as to not distract Harry or be able to get my name cleared and take him away from the Dursley’s. I told Harry about what I overheard and we agreed it would be best for me to fake my death and for us to meet again once he had turned seventeen. Then I came to the states and made a bit of a name for myself as Mr.Rubin and you hired me exclusively so here I am. Now that you know how I got here, what are you doing here Pup?”

Harry sighed as he put down his fork and leaned into Eric to both men’s surprise but neither commented on it as he started to speak. “I was being punished by Vernon again and I guess it got to be too much and my magic built up and apparated me to Eric’s office. Eric brought me here and I learned some interesting things about myself and here we are.” Sirius growled under his breath but didn’t say anything else. He didn’t know what else to say. 

  
  
  



End file.
